Vida nova, memórias novas
by vidaurreta
Summary: Brennan e Booth estão formando uma família! Mas quem disse que ia ser fácil?
1. O Sexo do Bebê  Parte 1

As emoções de Booth vão a mil durante uma investigação. Os restos mortais de uma mulher grávida são encontrados numa vala e quando fica claro que ela foi vítima de abuso infantil pelo pai, Booth vê seus dois piores temores o perseguirem.

**Cam e Dayse chegam à cena do crime.**

Lá, elas encontram Hodgins:

- Bom dia, Dr. Hodgins! – cumprimenta Cam.

- Bom dia, senhoras! A Dra. Brennan não vem?

- Não, a Dra. Brennan tem uma consulta agora pela manhã.

- Oh, será que eles vão descobrir o sexo do bebe?

- Tomara! Booth está ansioso para isso.

**No consultório da Dra. Banno, os futuros pais aguardam a médica.**

- Dra. Banno está demorando.

- Você esta nervoso.

- Claro que eu estou nervoso.

- Mas não precisa. Eu tenho certeza que o bebê esta bem.

- Eu sei disso, Bones!

- Então eu não entendo por que está tão nervoso.

- Acredito que o agente Booth esteja ansioso para saber o sexo do bebê.  
>- supõe a Dra. Banno, que acaba de entrar no consultório.<p>

- Bom dia, Dra. Banno

- Bom dia! Então, vamos ver se esse bebê colabora dessa vez?

- Pops acha que é uma menina. Ele queria apostar com os amigos da casa de repouso.

- Será uma boa aposta, já que só existem duas opções.

- Bem, cruzem os dedos. – Dra. Banno começa a ultra. - o bebê está crescendo bem, ganhou peso, está com aproximadamente 1,800kg.

- Bebezão! – Booth comemora.

- Os batimentos cardíacos estão ótimos. Vocês gostariam de ouvir?

- Sim, claro!

- Aí esta! - ela abre o áudio. Imediatamente, os dois abrem um largo sorriso.

- Uau! – Booth está extasiado.

- É forte! – os futuros pais se beijam orgulhosos.

- Porém... – Dra. Banno faz uma pausa.

- O que? Alguma coisa errada?

- Nada errado, mas não será dessa vez que saberemos o sexo.

- Puxa! Esse bebê definitivamente puxou à mãe. – Booth brinca

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que nosso bebê é tão teimoso quanto você. – ele a beija.

**No Jeffersonian, Cam, Hodgins, Angela e Dayse estão na plataforma, quando Brennan e Booth chegam.**

- O que temos aqui? – pergunta Brennan.

- Então, querida, alguma novidade?

- Se você pergunta sobre o sexo do bebê, ainda não conseguimos saber.

- Oh, puxa! – Angela se lamenta, enquanto Brennan coloca as luvas e examina o corpo.

- Mulher, caucasiana... Por volta dos 30 anos. Precisamos liberar os ossos para saber a causa da morte.

- Vou liberá-la em instantes, mas acredito que estas abrasões no pescoço tenham algo a ver com a morte. – Cam mostra as marcas no pescoço da vítima.

- Um casal encontrou o corpo. Eles estavam namorando, quando a menina escorregou no limo e caiu sobre o corpo. – diz Booth, lendo o relatório.

- Péssimo jeito de acabar com o clima. – comenta Hodgins.

- Oh! – Brennan exclama, enquanto examina o corpo.

- O que foi? – pergunta Cam. Brennan continua calada, mexendo no corpo.

- Bones, o que foi? – pergunta Booth, aflito.

- A vítima estava grávida! – ela insere um instrumento na cavidade abdominal da vítima e retira uma massa. Ela limpa a massa e revela espantada. – Ela estava grávida de 30 semanas. O bebê era um menino.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Angela fica horrorizada olhando o feto na bandeja. Booth permanece calado, com o olhar perdido e a expressão séria.

- Seeley, você está bem? – pergunta Cam.

- Sim, estou bem! Vou levar esse arquivo para o Sweets. Até mais! – ele sai apressado.

- Deixe isso comigo, Dra. Brennan! – Hodgins pega a bandeja da mão de Brennan, enquanto ela observa Booth ir embora.

**A madrugada traz uma brisa gelada.**

Booth dorme sem camisa, apenas com a rotineira calça de moletom. Com metade do corpo descoberto, ele sente um vento gelado entrando pela janela. Movendo-se para o centro da cama, Booth estica o braço e percebe a cama vazia. Instintivamente ele desperta, olha ao redor e constata que está sozinho no quarto. Uma preocupação repentina faz sua respiração acelerar, ele salta da cama e anda apressadamente pela casa. Os passos são rápidos, quase como uma corrida. Logo que alcança a sala, Booth se sente mais tranqüilo... Brennan está sentada numa poltrona próxima a janela. Seus olhos estão fechados, mas ele sabe que ela não está dormindo. Ela acaricia a barriga delicadamente, como se tentasse acalmar seu bebê. Booth se aproxima devagar:

- Me assustei quando não te vi na cama.

- Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção.

- Sem problema! Você está bem? Por que não está na cama?

- Eu não consigo dormir. O bebê não me deixa dormir.

- Por quê? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Ele não pára de se mexer e me chutar.

- Ele ou ela. – Booth sorri. Ele beija a barriga de Brennan. – Ei, bebê, você tem que se acalmar, a mamãe precisa dormir! Senão ela fica rabugenta e mal humorada. – Ele ri.

- Eu não fico rabugenta!

- Eu sei, estou brincando! – Ele a beija.

- Sua voz acalma o bebê. – Brennan constata, acariciando novamente a barriga.

- Eu sei, é isso que um pai deve fazer... O pai tem que acalmar seu bebê! – Eles se olham por alguns instantes e se beijam. Booth se põe em pé e ajuda Brennan a levantar.

- Vamos pra cama.

Eles ainda têm algumas horas de sono.

**Na manhã seguinte, Brennan ouve o celular de Booth tocar!**

De dentro do closet, ela ouve a conversa:

- Tá ótimo, Sweets! Eu vou deixar a Bones no Jeffersonian e encontro com você no escritório do FBI. Ok, tchau! – Booth desliga o celular e termina de dar o nó na gravata. Brennan, que já terminou de se arrumar, o observa. Desde a descoberta da gravidez que Booth restringiu o trabalho dela ao Jeffersonian e ao escritório do FBI, e tamanha proteção já havia chegado ao seu limite:

- O Sweets descobriu alguma coisa?

- O ex-noivo da vítima, ele dá aula de ioga num parque no Centro. Então vou te deixar no laboratório, pegar o Sweets no FBI e vamos conversar com o sujeito.

- Eu quero ir com você!

- Ah, não, Bones! Não vamos entrar nesse assunto de novo!

- Por que, não?

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso!

- Não, nós não conversamos!

- Conversamos sim! Nós dois concordamos que era perigoso você ir a campo por causa da gravidez.

- Sim, mas nos três primeiros meses! Já se passaram quase sete meses e você não pára de arranjar desculpas.

- Bones, não são desculpas. Você não percebe que eu só quero te proteger?

- Eu não preciso de proteção.

- Eu quero te proteger porque eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Booth. Mas eu repito: eu não preciso de proteção, eu preciso que você me deixe fazer o meu trabalho. – E ela sai batendo o pé.

O caminho até o Jeffersonian vai ser turbulento.

**Hodgins está analisando algumas amostras, quando Brennan e Booth chegam ao instituto. **

- Bones! Bones! Qual é, Bones? – Booth ainda tenta argumentar.

- Bom dia, Dra. Brennan! Eu encontrei indícios... – Hodgins tentar iniciar uma conversa, mas Brennan está extremamente chateada e passa direto para sua sala. – Algum problema? – ele pergunta à Booth.

- Ela está chateada porque não quero que ela vá comigo a campo.

- Eu disse que isso ia acontecer.

- Eu sei, mas enfim... Peça a Angela para conversar com ela, por favor! Eu preciso encontrar o Sweets no FBI.

- Pode deixar!

Em sua sala, Brennan arruma a mesa nervosamente. Angela entra na sala e nota:

- Acho que a mesa já está arrumada.

- Booth mandou você?

- Mais ou menos. – Ela sorri. – Bren, você não acha que esta exagerando?

- Não!

- Querida, o Booth te ama, ele só quer cuidar de vocês!

- Eu sei disso, mas não concordo! Eu estou perfeitamente saudável, o bebê está perfeitamente saudável, não existe nenhuma razão lógica que me impeça de fazer trabalho de campo. O Booth está sendo irracional.

- Quando se trata de suas mulheres grávidas, os homens não são racionais. – Angela sorri.

(Continua)


	2. O Sexo do Bebê  Parte 2

**No prédio do FBI, Booth e Sweets pegam o elevador.**

Sweets tem pistas interessantes, mas o pensamento de Booth está longe:

- O instrutor de ioga foi noivo da Janet entre 2007 e 2009, até ele descobrir a traição. Eles ficaram quase dois anos sem se falar, mas retomaram o contato depois que ela entrou na reabilitação. Não tem nada que indique que ele era o pai do filho que ela esperava.

- Você acha que eu exagerei?

- O que?

- Digo, eu quero protegê-la, não quero que se machuque.

- Ah, você fala sobre a discussão com a Dra. Brennan.

- É meu dever cuidar dela e do bebê, afinal eu sou o pai e eu a amo! É meu dever.

- Claro...

- Mas eu posso ter exagerado um pouco, você não acha?

- Você não prefere ligar para a Dra. Brennan, agente Booth?

- Vamos ate o Jeffersonian! Você não esta com pressa, não é mesmo?

- Eu? De maneira nenhuma! – Demorou, mas parece que Brennan finalmente  
>vai voltar a campo.<p>

**No parque, antes de saírem do carro, Booth orienta:**

- Bones, fica perto de mim!

- Booth... – ela tenta argumentar.

- Por favor, Bones! Fica perto de mim.

- Estamos num parque, um local aberto. Vamos conversar com um instrutor de ioga, o que pode acontecer?

- Eu não sei, mas...

- Tudo bem, eu vou ficar perto de você!

- O cara deve ser aquele ali. – indica Sweets, apontando para um rapaz esguio, cercado por um grupo de mulheres com roupa de ginástica. Todos saem do carro e vão em direção ao instrutor. Booth se aproxima:

- Jason Kane?

- Isso mesmo!

- Agente Especial Seeley Booth, FBI! Eu tenho umas perguntas sobre Janet O'Donnel.

- Ah, sim, vocês estão investigando a morte da Janet.

- Como soube da morte dela? - pergunta Brennan.

- A mãe dela me contou.

- Você é próximo dos pais dela? - pergunta Sweets.

- Só da mãe. O pai da Janet é um sujeito estranho.

- Estranho, como? - Booth indaga.

- Ele abandonou a família quando a Janet ainda era muito pequena. Ela me contou que ele bebia e era violento. Ha alguns anos ele fez contato com ela, eles se entenderam por um tempo, mas depois cortaram relações de vez.

- Ha quanto tempo foi isso?

- Eles se reencontraram um ano antes de ficarmos noivos e brigaram um pouco antes de terminarmos. - O telefone de Brennan toca: Angela tem uns resultados.

- Oi, Angela!

- Eu consegui escanear os ferimentos...

- Desculpe, não estou conseguindo te ouvir. - Brennan se afasta procurando melhorar o sinal do celular. Booth a acompanha com os olhos. Ela sinaliza que esta procurando sinal para o celular e ele relaxa. Precisa prestar atenção às informações dadas por Jason.

- Você acha o rompimento com o pai teve alguma relação com o comportamento dela? – Sweets se aprofunda.

- Segundo ela, sim! Depois que eu descobri que ela me traiu e rompemos o noivado, passamos quase 2 anos sem nos falar. Um dia ela me procurou, dizendo que queria conversar comigo. Disse que estava na terapia e que parte do processo de cura era pedir perdão para as pessoas que ela magoou.

- Como no AA? – pergunta Booth.

- Isso! Ela me disse que a relação com o pai era a razão do seu desequilíbrio, mas que estava trabalhando para melhorar. Ela disse que, um dia, me contaria tudo que aconteceu.

- Você sabia que ela estava grávida? – pergunta Sweets.

- Sim! Já estava bastante evidente. Era um menino. Mas ela não parecia muito feliz com a gravidez.

- Porque diz isso?

- Eu não sei, acho que o jeito que ela lidava com tudo. – eles seguem conversando.

Brennan esta ao telefone e não nota o rapaz que se aproxima de uma senhora. Rapidamente, ele puxa a bolsa do ombro da senhora e corre. Durante a fuga, para desviar de duas crianças, o rapaz pula um canteiro e não consegue evitar o esbarrão em Brennan.

De longe, Booth ainda conversa com o ex- noivo da vitima, quando escuta gritos. Rapidamente ele entende o ocorrido e identifica o suspeito, que, inocentemente, corre em sua direção.

Com um único golpe, Booth derruba o homem no chão. Sweets não tem tempo de registrar tudo que aconteceu.

- Wow, essa foi rápida!

- Assaltar senhoras, na presença de agentes federais não é muito inteligente. - diz, algemando o homem.

O pensamento Booth se volta para Brennan. Há 2 min. ela tinha se afastado para atender o telefonema de Angela. Ele olha em volta, buscando o olhar dela. Ate mesmo com uma ponta de orgulho por ter impedido o furto. O coração dele quase para ao avistá-la chão. Sem pensar ele larga o rapaz nas mãos do professor de ioga e corre para socorrê-la.

- Oh, meu Deus! Bones, fala comigo! O que aconteceu? 

- Eu não sei. Eu estava falando com a Angela, eu não vi o que bateu em mim. – ela tenta se levantar. - Ai!

- O que foi?

- Eu caí de frente e bati minha barriga no chão. Estou com cólicas.

- Oh, meu Deus! Ok, não se mexa! Eu estou com você! Não se mexa! – Booth tenta não transparecer o nervosismo. - Sweets vá buscar o carro.

**No centro medico do Jeffersonian, a obstetra de Brennan tenta tranqüilizar Booth.**

Por vídeo conferencia a médica conversa com o casal:

- Sem sinal de abrupção. Tirando um leve hematoma na barriga e as escoriações das mãos, está tudo bem!

- A senhora tem certeza, Dra. Banno?

- Booth, por favor.

- De acordo com o ultrasom que o médico que a atendeu fez, o bebê está bem.

- Mas ela sentiu cólica...

- Ela foi medicada, o bebê está se mexendo, não há sangramento e as cólicas passaram... Está tudo bem.

- Viu, Booth!

- Não seria melhor levá-la para o hospital?

- Na verdade, quanto menos Temperence se locomover, melhor. Ela precisa de repouso, só isso. Mas repouso absoluto, Dra. Brennan! Pelo menos por hoje, para descartarmos qualquer risco de um parto prematuro.

- Obrigada, Dra. Banno. - eles desligam a vídeo conferencia. Booth senta ao lado de Brennan e acaricia sua barriga:

- Tem certeza que está bem? As cólicas passaram?

- Eu estou bem, Booth, de verdade!

- Foi minha culpa! Eu sabia que não devia ter te levado a campo.

- Booth, não, por favor!

- Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com vocês...

- Não. - ela o cala. - Nós estamos bem, de verdade. Eu te amo! - finalmente ele relaxa.

- Eu também te amo, Bones! Vem, vou te deixar na sua sala. - ele faz menção de pega-la no colo.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Levando você pra sua sala.

- Eu posso andar!

- Não, não, não! A Dra. Banno disse que você não pode se locomover.

- Isso é ridículo.

- Repouso absoluto, Bones!

- Booth...

- Você escolhe: colo ou cadeira de rodas!

- Ok, tudo bem! Mas você vai machucar suas costas. Eu estou muito pesada.

- Bobagem! Eu sou um agente do FBI, eu posso carregar minha mulher... - Brennan o olhou surpresa. Era a primeira vez que Booth colocava um rótulo na relação deles. Uma repentina felicidade inundou seu coração. Booth sabia que ela não tinha a intenção de se casar, mas mesmo assim ela era sua mulher. Ele sabia disso. E ela também...

- É, você pode sim!

**No laboratório, Angela avista Booth chegando com Brennan no colo.**

Ela corre:

- Brennan! O que houve?

- Um pequeno acidente. Um sujeito me derrubou no chão.

- Você esta bem?

- Agora está! Mas, na queda, ela bateu a barriga no chão e teve cólica.

- Oh, meu Deus!

- Não se preocupe, nós estamos bem.

- Mas ela precisa ficar de repouso hoje. - Booth a coloca no sofá. – Eu preciso ir, tenho que localizar o pai da vitima. Você vai ficar bem?

- Sim, não se preocupe!

- Ok, tchau! Angela, olho nela.

- Pode deixar!

**Sweets aguarda Booth no café:**

- Ei, desculpe a demora!

- Imagina! Como esta a Dra. Brennan?

- Ela esta bem, obrigada!

- Que bom!

- Então, o que achou?

- Harvey O'Donnell. Ele tem uma ficha extensa: desordem, direção perigosa, fraude, ameaça, agressão, tentativa de assassinato...

- É, Jason tinha razão, esse cara é mesmo estranho.

- Oh-oh! – exclamou Sweets.

- O que?

- Existem sete queixas de agressão doméstica. Mãe e filha já deram entrada em diversos hospitais com fraturas, escoriações, queimaduras... – Sweets hesita e Booth percebe.

- O que?

- Margareth O'Donnell deu entrada na emergência após, supostamente, cair da escada do prédio. Ela estava grávida de 30 semanas, o bebê não sobreviveu. Depois disso, ela sofreu mais três abortos causados por "acidentes".

Booth sentiu o sangue gelar. Era impossível não traçar um paralelo. Era impossível não sentir ódio. Era impossível não querer espancar esse homem. Era impossível não pensar em Brennan, em seu bebê.

- Agente Booth? – Sweets notou que o pensamente de Booth estava longe. – É normal se identificar...

- Eu não me identifico com esse cara, Sweets!

- Não com ele, Agente Booth, mas com a situação. É normal achar que ficou pessoal agora que descobrimos o que ele fez com a esposa, enquanto ela estava grávida. O fato de Janet também estar grávida pode não significar nada. Não podemos nos precipitar.

- Ok! – ele respira fundo. – Vamos falar com ele.

Eles partem à procura de - Harvey O'Donnell!

**No Jeffersonian, Brennan e Angela estão na sala, quando Cam entra. **

Ela acaba de receber informações de Sweets:

- Eles localizaram o pai da Janet pela ficha criminal que o Sweets conseguiu. Estão indo falar com ele.

- Ok!

- Você deveria ligar para o Booth, Dra. Brennan. – sugere Cam.

- Por quê?

- Harvey O'Donnell pode ter causado quatro abortos na esposa em dois anos. Um deles com 30 semanas de gestação.

- Oh, Deus! – Angela está horrorizada.

- Isso pode estar sendo difícil pra ele.

- Booth é um agente extremamente profissional e...

- Querida! – Angela interrompe. – Liga pra ele.

Brennan consente com a cabeça.

- Vou continuar trabalhando nas evidencias. Ligue para o Booth e tente descansar um pouco.

- Ok. – Angela e Cam deixam Brennan sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Mesmo confiando no profissionalismo de Booth, ela não conseguiu evitar se colocar em seu lugar. Realmente deve estar sendo difícil para ele se manter calmo. Brennan pega o celular e liga para Booth. Após alguns toques, a ligação cai. Ela tenta mais duas vezes e nada. Brennan fica pensativa.


	3. O Sexo do Bebê  Parte 3

**Booth e Sweets chegam ao prédio de Harvey. **

As últimas informações mexeram muito com Booth, a ponto de fazê-lo esquecer o celular no carro.

**No Jeffersonian, Brennan está deitada no sofá quando avista Dayse****passar carregada de pastas.**

- Srta. Wicky! Srta. Wicky!

- Oi, Dra. Brennan, me desculpe, eu te acordei?

- Eu não estava dormindo.

- A Dra. Saroyan me disse que você estava repousando.

- Não, eu estou em repouso. Significa que eu não posso fazer esforço, por causa da gravidez!

- Ah, eu soube do acidente. Sinto muito.

- Obrigada

- Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer, se precisar de qualquer coisa...

- Eu preciso do resultado do exame do tecido encontrado no pescoço da vitima.

- Estão aqui! – ela entrega a pasta. Brennan analisa os resultados.

- Eu preciso checar uma coisa. – ela levanta agitada.

- Dra. Brennan, você não deveria se esforçar. E o repouso?

- Quanto mais rápido resolvermos esse caso, mais rápido eu conseguirei repousar. – elas sobem na plataforma forense e Brennan corre para analisar as amostras.

Angela avista Brennan e vem em direção à amiga.

- Brennan, o que você está fazendo? Você não deveria estar de pé.

- Eu estou trabalhando.

- Bren, você teve um acidente mais cedo, você precisa descansar.

- Eu não vou conseguir descansar enquanto não resolvermos esse caso.

- Querida, o Booth pediu...

- Booth não atende o celular! – enfim ela mostra suas emoções.

- Bren, eu tenho certeza que o Booth está bem.

- Não, Angela, ele não está bem! Cam tinha razão, isso é muito difícil pra ele. Esse caso vai consumi-lo enquanto não resolvermos.

- Querida...

- O Booth faz o possível e o impossível para me proteger. Resolver esse caso é o meu jeito de protegê-lo dessa vez. – Angela se comove com a emoção da amiga.

- Ok, o que você precisa?

**Booth bate na porta de Harvey O'Donnell.**

Sweets está preocupado com Booth! Esse caso parece cercá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis. Ele se preocupa com a reação que o agente possa ter ao confrontar o pai da vítima. Harvey abre a porta:

- Pois não? – um homem aparentemente normal abre a porta.

- Harvey O'Donnell?

- Sim!

- Agente Especial Seeley Booth, FBI! Podemos conversar?

- Sim, claro! – a polícia é sempre bem vinda na minha casa. – O que querem saber?

- Sobre sua filha, Janet. – responde Sweets

- Tem muito tempo que eu não a vejo.

- Qual foi a última vez que a viu?

- Há uns 5 meses.

- Quando ela veio lhe contar que estava grávida? – pergunta Booth, com tom incisivo. O homem não se abala.

- Foi isso mesmo. Por quê?

- Ela está morta. Ela e o bebê estão mortos.

- Uma pena.

- Você não parece muito triste para quem acabou de perder uma filha.

- Cada um expressa tristeza de um jeito. Como ela morreu?

- Ela foi assassinada e jogada numa vala.

- Vocês têm certeza que ela simplesmente não caiu? – pergunta o homem com um tom de deboche, o que faz o sangue de Booth ferver. – Ela pode ter perdido o equilíbrio, com aquela barriga.

- Como a sua esposa? – pergunta Booth, se controlando para não partir para cima do sujeito.

- Ex-esposa! Sim, exatamente como ela. Sabe, mulheres grávidas perdem o equilíbrio.

- Está dizendo que sua ex perdeu o equilíbrio quatro vezes?

- Como eu disse, mulheres grávidas perdem o equilíbrio. Se sua mulher estivesse grávida, você saberia do que estou falando. – o homem provoca.

- Não, ela não perde. – sem pensar, Booth cai na provocação do homem. Prevendo o problema, Sweets resolve encerrar a conversa.

- Bem, por enquanto é só isso. Nós manteremos o contato. – eles caminham até a porta. Antes de irem embora, o homem provoca mais uma vez.

- De quanto tempo sua mulher está, Agente Booth? – Booth sente que pode matar aquele homem. Rapidamente, Sweets o puxa pelo braço.

- Vamos, Agente Booth!

**No Jeffersonian, todos trabalham duro para processar as evidencias.**

Brennan está concentrada, analisando os ossos da vítima, quando sente a barriga endurecer, seguida de uma dor lancinante que atravessa o ventre. A dor é tão intensa que ela precisa se apoiar na mesa para não cair. Dayse percebe:

- Você está bem, Dra. Brennan?

- Eu não... Eu... – antes que pudesse completar a frase, Brennan sente outra pontada que faz seu ventre endurecer e ela grita de dor.

- Oh, Deus! Socorro! Angela! Dr. Hodgins! Dra. Saroyan! Por favor, alguém! – Dayse ampara Brennan, que se contorce em dor.

Todos ouvem os gritos da estagiária e correm para saber o que está acontecendo. Cam é a primeira a chegar à plataforma. Rapidamente ela dá assistência a Brennan:

- Dra. Brennan, o que houve? – Cam ajuda Dayse a amparar Brennan. – O que está sentindo?

- Eu acho... Eu acho que minha bolsa estourou. Eu estou tendo contrações.

- Dra. Saroyan... – com o olhar, Dayse indica a Cam: Brennan está perdendo sangue.

- Alguém me traga uma cadeira! Não se preocupe, Dra. Brennan, vai dar tudo certo! - Hodgins e Angela chegam à plataforma:

- Brennan, o que houve? Oh, meu Deus!

- Dayse, chame uma ambulância! Dr. Hodgins, ligue para a Dra. Banno, diga para nos encontrar no hospital.

- Os paramédicos estão subindo, Dra. Saroyan!

- As contrações... – Brennan sente muita dificuldade para falar.

- Querida, por favor, fique calma! Tudo vai dar certo!

- Ligue para o Booth... Por favor, Angela, ligue para o Booth!


	4. O Sexo do Bebê  Parte 4

**Na saída do prédio, Sweets se preocupa:**

- Você está bem, Agente Booth?

- Estou ótimo.

- A sua reação a conversa não foi nem de longe a esperada.

- Eu já disse que estou bem! – o telefone de Sweets toca: Hodgins do outro lado da linha.

- Dr. Sweets!

- _Hey, Sweets, é o Hodgins! __O Booth está com você?_

- Está! – Sweets se afasta um pouco. Booth abre a porta do carro e nota que deixou o celular no banco. Ele vê as chamadas perdidas de Brennan e Angela. Sweets desliga o telefone e se aproxima de Booth:

- Agente Booth...

- Acho que descobriram mais alguma coisa, tem umas 10 chamadas perdidas no meu celular.

- Agente Booth. – Sweets muda o tom da voz.

- Não vamos perder tempo falando sobre sentimentos, quando temos um assassinato para resolver.

- Agente...

- O que diabos você quer de mim, Sweets? - ele bate a porta com violência.

- Booth! - Sweets e firme, mas mantendo um olhar consternado. Booth nota  
>a expressão do psicólogo.<p>

- O que foi?

- E a Dra. Brennan... - ele não precisa dizer mais nada. Booth mergulha na pior sensação do mundo. Como se o chão faltasse, como se seu coração parasse. Ele mal consegue respirar. Em um piscar de olhos eles estão no carro, costurando o transito, contando os centímetros que  
>faltam ser percorridos ate chegar ao hospital. Booth quase salta do carro em movimento. Ele atravessa a recepção do hospital, correndo pelos corredores tentando achar a ala da maternidade. De longe, ele avista a Dra Banno:<p>

- Agente Booth.

- Dra Banno, o que aconteceu? Onde esta a Bones? Ela esta bem? E o bebê?

- Ela teve um principio de abrupção. A cabeça do bebe desceu, ela teve contrações, perdeu um pouco de sangue...

- Oh, meu Deus! - Booth se desespera.

- Mas o pior já passou. Ela foi medicada, nós controlamos o sangramento, os sinais do bebê estão ótimos... - Booth não espera a medica terminar de falar, ele corre e entra no quarto. Ele encontra Brennan deitada e Angela ao seu lado:

- Bones!

- Booth.

- Graças a Deus você chegou. - se alivia Angela.

- Bones, como isso aconteceu?

- Eu estava na plataforma, analisando o tecido...

- Na plataforma?

- Sim

- Bones, você deveria estar de repouso. O repouso era justamente para evitar que isso acontecesse.

- Mas, Booth...

- Não, Bones! - ele se exalta. - Acabaram as desculpas! Você precisa entender que agora você é responsável por esse bebê. Você não pode mais ter atitudes egoístas e irresponsáveis, pois cada vez que isso acontecer, você vai prejudicar esse bebe como quase aconteceu agora!

- Booth! - Angela está chocada.

- E sua responsabilidade, NOSSA responsabilidade cuidar dessa criança. Nós temos obrigação de cuidar, de proteger, de amar esse bebê pro resto da vida! Esse tipo de coisa não pode acontecer, nunca, você está me entendendo? - Brennan e Angela acabam de perceber que Booth não esta mais falando sobre o ocorrido com Brennan.

Ele também acaba de perceber que perdera o foco, que o alvo de sua revolta não era Brennan. A consciência o atinge como um soco.

- Me... Me desculpe... - um misto de culpa e vergonha o abala.

Desnorteado, ele deixa o quarto, encontrando Cam, Hodgins e Sweets no corredor. Tomado pela raiva, por ter descontado sua frustração em Brennan, ele soca o quadro de avisos, quebrando o vidro e cortando a mão. Todos se assustam com a atitude, inclusive Brennan e Angela, que escutam o barulho. Antes mesmo que alguém tente se aproximar, Booth  
>repele os amigos e sai caminhando pelos corredores do hospital.<p>

**Algum tempo depois, Sweets entra na capela do hospital e encontra****Booth sentado em um dos bancos. **

Ele se aproxima e se senta ao lado do agente.

- Como me achou?

- Foi fácil! Você é católico, então há lugar melhor... Ok! Eu segui as gotas de sangue no chão! Aliás, você deveria deixar um médico dar uma olhada nisso. – diz, se referindo ao profundo corte na mão do agente.

- Eu estou bem!

- Você disse isso o dia inteiro, mas, me desculpe, você não pareceu nada bem naquele quarto.

- Eu não acredito que disse aquelas coisas para a Bones!

- A Dra. Brennan conhece você e é por isso que ela está preocupada com você. Todos nós estamos preocupados com você.

- Não deveriam!

- Por quê? Porque você está bem? Você não está bem!

- Eu só estou cansado.

- Seeley... – Booth se surpreende, pois Sweets nunca o chamou pelo primeiro nome. – Eu estou aqui, sentado do seu lado, como seu amigo. Amigos cuidam dos amigos. E, sorte sua, você tem um monte deles.

- Eu não...

- Deixe os seus amigos cuidarem disso.

- Eu nunca passei um caso. Nunca desisti!

- Você não está desistindo. Você está revendo prioridades, e sua prioridade agora é a sua família. Seu bebê. Não é isso que os pais fazem? – Sweets está certo e Booth sabe disso. Ele olha para o altar e, internamente, agradece a Deus pelo sinal que pedira minutos antes. Ele respira fundo e se levanta. Antes de sair, ele coloca a mão no ombro do amigo:

- Obrigado, Lance! – eles eram amigos.

Aos poucos Brennan desperta. Depois de tanta agitação, ela conseguira dormir alguns minutos como a médica orientou. Brennan olhou para o lado e viu Booth na cabeceira da cama. Ele cochilava com as mãos e a testa pousados em sua mão direita. Delicadamente, ela passou a mão em sua cabeça, fazendo com que ele acordasse assustado.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria acordá-lo!

- Não, tudo bem! Como você esta se sentindo? Você esta bem?

- Eu estou bem! - eles se olham por alguns instantes.

- Eu sinto muito, Bones! Me desculpe por tudo que eu disse. Eu não podia ter falado com você daquele jeito. Eu sinto muito!

- Booth, está tudo bem.

- Eu estava com raiva e acabei descontando em você. Eu não acho que você é irresponsável! Eu sei que você estava preocupada comigo.

- Booth,tudo bem, eu entendo! Eu estou do seu lado, como sempre. Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo, Bones!

- Posso atrapalhar um pouco? - Dra. Banno entra no quarto e interrompe o momento.

- Claro, Dra. Banno!

- Vou fazer uns exames e um ultrassom.

- Alguma coisa errada?

- Não se preocupe, agente Booth, são exames de rotina. – a medica mede a pressão de Brennan e colhe um pouco de sangue. Depois levanta a camisola do hospital, deixando a barriga à mostra. Ela mede a barriga, apalpa um pouco, tudo sob o olhar atento de Booth. A médica faz algumas anotações:

- Vamos escutar o coração desse bebê?

- Música para os meus ouvidos. – os pais sorriem ao ouvirem as batidas do coração do bebê. Booth segura e beija a mão de Brennan.

- Bem, mamãe e papai, esta tudo bem com sua bebezinha.

- Bebezinha? – se espanta Brennan.

- É... É uma menina? – os olhos de Booth se enchem de lágrimas.

- Sim, papai! Parabéns, vocês vão tem uma menina! – Booth não consegue segurar a emoção e desaba em lágrimas. Comovida com a reação de Booth, Brennan também se permite liberar suas emoções.

- Vou deixar vocês sozinhos.

- Obrigada, Dra. Banno! – ela agradece antes que a médica deixe o quarto.

Sozinhos no quarto, eles admiram a imagem da filha no monitor do ultrassom.

- Olha, ela está chupando o dedinho. – Booth está encantado.

- Ela se parece com você.

- Não se parece, não. Ela é perfeita!

- Eu sei! Ela realmente se parece com você. – Brennan olha nos olhos de Booth.

- Bones, você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo! – os dois se beijam e se abraçam tomados pela emoção.

Angela, Hodgins e Cam entram no quarto e se preocupam ao verem os amigos emocionados:

- Oi, gente! A Dra. Banno disse que nós podíamos entrar. - diz Hodgins

- Claro, entrem. – diz Booth, ainda com voz embargada.

- Está tudo bem? – pergunta Cam.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta Angela aflita. Booth e Brennan se olham.

- Nós vamos ter uma menina! – revela Brennan, entre lágrimas e risos.

- Oh, meu Deus! Parabéns!

- Uma menina, que felicidade! – eles comemoram juntos a ótima notícia


	5. O Chá de Bebê  Parte 1

Booth está em seu escritório, lendo alguns relatórios. Sua concentração é quebrada com leves batidas na porta. Angela está na porta. Ela segura Michael com uma das mãos e empurra o carrinho com a outra:

- Olá! Podemos atrapalhar um pouco?

- Oi, Angela! Vocês não atrapalham. – ele se levanta, vai até porta e ajuda a amiga a entrar na sala. – Oi, garotão!

- Oi, tio Booth! – brinca Angela, como se imitasse a voz do bebê.

- Vem cá, amigão! – diz Booth, pegando o neném no colo. – Tudo bem com vocês?

- Tudo ótimo! E a Brennan, como está? E a bebê?

- Estão bem, graças a Deus! Mas você conhece a Bones...

- É, imagino que ela esteja irritada com esse período de repouso.

- Está mesmo! A Dra. Banno já liberou algumas coisas, mas ela ainda não pode voltar ao trabalho, nem fazer esforço, então...

- Uau, não deve estar sendo fácil.

- Não está, mas eu já estou acostumado. Afinal a tia Bones nunca foi fácil, não é Mike? – ele suspende o bebê acima da cabeça, depois assopra a barriga, fazendo Michael gargalhar.

- Ela está sozinha em casa?

- Não, eu contratei uma senhora para arrumar a casa e fazer comida durante esse período. É bom que ela faz companhia para a Bones.

- Ah, que bom!

- E o meu avô está vindo nos visitar.

- Sério?

- Sim! A última vez que nos vimos foi quando contamos a ele sobre a gravidez. Ele está doido para ver o barrigão da Bones.

- Nossa, isso é fantástico!

- Eu sei.

- Digo, é perfeito!

- Ok... Por quê? – pergunta, desconfiado.

- Ouça, Booth, eu tive uma idéia para comemorarmos o seu aniversário!

- Angela, eu não gosto muito de festa de aniversário.

- Eu sei, por isso vamos fazer um chá de bebê!

- Um chá de bebê?

- Sim, para a Brennan! Um chá de bebê surpresa!

- Pode ser uma boa idéia.

- Vai ser uma ótima oportunidade para reunirmos as famílias de vocês.

- Fechado!

Brennan está deitada no sofá, lendo mais um livro sobre gravidez. Beth, a senhora que Booth contratou para cuidar da casa, está terminando de limpar a cozinha, quando a campainha toca. Antes que Brennan pudesse se levantar, Beth já apontava na sala:

- Eu abro, não se levante! - a senhora vai até a porta e olha pelo olho mágico. Do outro há um senhor de cabelos brancos. – Posso ajudar?

- Claro que pode! Só chamar o meu neto ou a minha nora!

- Quem? - Beth ainda tenta entender, quando se ouve a voz de Brennan vindo da sala.

- Hank? – ela vem ao seu encontro.

- Olá, minha querida!

- Por que você não disse que estava chegando? Nós teríamos ido te buscar.

- Bobagem, eu ainda não preciso de motorista. – diz o senhor indo de encontro a Brennan. – Deixe-me olhar para você. Meu Deus! A gravidez te deixou mais bonita, se é que é possível!

- Obrigada, Hank!

- Olhe essa barriga! É um bebezão que você tem aí! – ele acaricia a barriga de Brennan. – Eu disse ao Seeley que seria uma menina.

- Vamos nos sentar! Beth, você pode nos trazer um suco, por favor!

- Claro!

- Como você está se sentindo, minha querida?

- Eu estou bem, mas a bebê está crescendo muito, e às vezes ela fica chutando as minhas costelas, como agora, por exemplo. – ela leva a mão à lateral da barriga ao sentir o conhecido incômodo.

- Posso?

- Claro. – Brennan posiciona a mão de Hank em sua barriga, na região alvo dos chutes do bebê.

- Esse foi forte!

- São quase sempre assim.

- O Seeley me contou sobre o incidente. Graças a Deus vocês estão bem!

- Obrigada, Hank!

- Por quanto tempo você tem que ficar de repouso?

- Duas semanas.

- Bem, estou aqui para lhe fazer companhia. Pelo menos por alguns dias.


	6. O Chá de Bebê  Parte 2

Booth chega em casa no fim da tarde.

- Olá, alguém em casa?

- Ei, Baixinho!

- Pops! Ei, tudo bem? – ele abraça o avô.

- Tudo ótimo, e você?

- Nunca estive melhor! O senhor está sozinho? Onde está a Bones?

- Ela foi se deitar um pouco.

- Ela está bem?

- Sim, ela só ficou cansada. Carregar a sua filha pra cima e pra baixo não é mole.

- Me dá licença um minuto, Pops! – Booth vai até o quarto e encontra Brennan dormindo. Ela está deitada de lado, uma das mãos sob a cabeça e a outra sobre a barriga. Ele a admira por alguns instantes, depois se abaixa e a beija na testa. Aos poucos ela desperta:

- Oi.

- Oi! Me desculpe, eu não quis acordá-la.

- Tudo bem!

- Você está bem?

- Sim, eu estou bem.

- Dorme mais um pouco. Quando o jantar estiver pronto, eu te chamo.

- Ok!

Na cozinha, Hank separa as panelas:

- Pops, o que está fazendo?

- Preparando o jantar, oras!

- Deixa que eu faço isso.

- Garoto, eu fiz todas as suas refeições por 20 anos.

- Eu sei, Pops!

- Então coloque o seu traseiro no banco e espere a comida ficar pronta.

- Ok! Ok! E o que vamos ter para o jantar?

- Bem, Temperance me disse que não está comendo queijo...

- É, queijo a deixa enjoada.

- Então farei um fetuccine ao pesto! Você tem tomates?

- Sim! – Booth se levanta para pegar os tomates.

Hank pára por um momento e suspira fundo.

- Você está bem, Pops?

- Eu nunca pensei que Deus fosse me deixar viver o bastante para te ver, finalmente, construindo a sua família. Eu tinha medo de morrer e não te ver assim, feliz!

- Pops...

- Eu só espero que Deus me dê mais algum tempo, para que eu possa segurar essa menina nos braços.

- Você vai, Pops! Você tem muito que ensinar para ela, assim como fez comigo, Jared e Parker.

- Uma menina, Seeley! Eu não acho que ela vai querer aprender a jogar futebol.

- Claro que vai! – interrompe Brennan, que acompanhava a conversa há alguns minutos. – Se ela puxar o pai, o que eu acredito que vai, ela vai adorar futebol! Principalmente com o bisavô.

Booth e Hank ficaram comovidos com as palavras de Brennan.

- Bem, se a minha nora está falando.

- Tecnicamente, eu não sou sua nora. Já que Booth e eu... – Hank interrompe.

- Querida, eu não me importo com cerimônia, nem com papel. Eu só me importo com o que está aqui dentro. – diz ele, apontando para o coração de Brennan. – Nós somos uma família!

- Sim, nós somos! – ela concorda, dando um forte abraço em Hank.

- Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho que terminar o jantar. Vão se sentar na sala, a Temperance não deve ficar em pé por muito tempo.

Booth puxa Brennan para próximo dele, abraçando-a por trás e acariciando sua barriga.

Por volta das 8 da noite, Booth e Hank estão assistindo o jogo dos Redskins enquanto Brennan está na cozinha. Ela termina de preparar um suco e caminha para a sala, quando a campainha toca:

- Eu atendo! – ela se prontifica.

- Quem será? – indaga Booth. Brennan abre a porta:

- Oi, Bones! – diz o menino, com a costumeira alegria.

- Oi, Parker! Olá, Rebecca! – o menino avança e abraça a barriga de Brennan, que retribui o carinho afagando o cabelo loiro do menino.

- Oi, irmãzinha!

- Como vai, Temperance?

- Parker? – Booth chega ao corredor surpreso, depois de reconhecer a voz do filho.

- Papai! – o menino corre e abraça o pai.

- Ei, amigão! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Desculpe aparecer assim, sem avisar, mas eu preciso ir a Boston resolver um problema familiar e pensei se o Parker poderia passar uns dias com vocês. Na segunda eu venho buscá-lo.

- Claro que pode! – diz Booth, prontamente.

- Hank vai adorar a presença do Parker. – diz Brennan.

- Seu avô está aí, Seeley? O Parker não vai atrapalhar?

- Claro que não, Rebecca! – ele pega a mochila do menino.

- Está tudo bem? – pergunta Brennan.

- Tudo! Só a minha irmã, brigando com o marido.

- De novo? - Booth tem um leve ar de deboche na voz.

- É, de novo! Mais uma vez, obrigada! Se comporte, mocinho! Amo você! - ela beija o menino e vai embora. Parker corre para a sala e encontra Hank vendo o jogo.

- Vovô! – eles se abraçam.

- Que saudade que eu estava de você!

De final do corredor, Booth e Brennan observam a interação dos dois. Booth pergunta:

- Tudo bem, né, o Parker ficar aqui com a gente?

- Claro, Booth! Eu adoro o Parker e sei o quanto é importante para você que sua família esteja reunida.

- Você é minha família também, Bones! Você e essa princesa! – diz pousando a mão em sua barriga.

- Eu sei!

- Eu te amo, Bones!

- Eu também te amo, Booth!

Na manhã seguinte, Booth acordou, pegou Parker e saiu, avisando que os dois iriam fazer compras. Antes de chegar ao mercado, os dois fizeram uma parada no Jeffersonian. Entrando no laboratório, eles encontram Cam.

- Seeley! Achei que estivesse de folga hoje. Oi, Parker!

- Oi, Dra. Saroyan.

- Eu estou de folga. Eu vim falar com a Angela.

- Esta na sala dela.

- Obrigado! - os dois vão até a sala da artista, que os a vista antes de entrarem.

- Oi, Bebê Booth!

- Oi, Angela! Eu não sou mais Bebê Booth, eu cresci. - Booth e Angela riem do comentário do garoto. - Bebê Booth é a minha irmãzinha.

- É verdade! - de longe, Parker avista Hodgins analisando alguns insetos.

- Papai, posso ver os insetos do Dr. Hodgins?

- Pode, mas cuidado! - o menino corre para a sala do etimologista, que o recebe com um forte abraço. Sozinhos, Booth e Angela conversam.

- Então, esta de pé o chá de bebê? - ela pergunta.

- Sim, foi sobre isso que eu vim falar. Você confirmou, vai ser amanhã mesmo?

- Sim, já falei com todo mundo! Reservei o Diner, amanha estará fechado só para nós.

- Ótimo! Rebecca deixou o Parker comigo ate domingo, então amanha vai ser perfeito.

- Que bom! Seu avô esta com vocês também?

- Está! Conseguiu falar com o Jared?

- Sim! Ele e a esposa confirmaram. O Max, Russ, Amy e as meninas também! A Brennan não sabe, não é?

- Não! Amanha direi a ela que vamos sair para jantar, para comemorar o meu aniverário.

- Perfeito!

- Bem, preciso ir! Obrigado, Angela!

- Imagina!

- Parker, vamos! – eles voltam pra casa, não sem antes, fazerem as devidas comprar.

Naquela noite, Booth está dormindo quando sente Brennan se mexer na cama. Ele olha para o lado e a vê em caminhando ao lado da cama, com as duas mãos no pé da barriga, como se a segurasse.

- Bones, o que foi?

- Me desculpe, eu não quis acordá-lo.

- Tudo bem, o que esta fazendo de pé?

- Nada, eu só... - antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Brennan parou. Ela segurou com a barriga com mais forca, enquanto tentava controlar a respiração. Não pode evitar a expressão de dor, que Booth, imediatamente, reconheceu, fazendo-o saltar da cama.

- Contração?

- Sim! - respondeu ao final da respiração.

- Esta na hora? Não pode estar na hora, ainda e muito cedo. É melhor irmos para o hospital. Eu vou ligar para Dra. Banno! - Booth fica desnorteado.

- Booth, acalme-se!

- Como eu posso me acalmar? Nossa filha está nascendo!

- Nossa filha não está nascendo.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Eu já liguei para a Dra. Banno! Eu estou com contrações de Braxton-Hicks, é normal a essa altura da gestação. Daqui a pouco passa.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim! Você realmente precisa se acalmar.

- Ok! Ok! - ele respirou fundo. - Algo que eu possa fazer?

- Você pode ficar comigo?

- Claro! - respondeu com sorriso.

- Ela disse que já vai passar.

- Ok, só respire fundo e devagar! Você tem certeza que não quer tomar algum remédio para a dor?

- Tenho! - outra contração a fez apertar os olhos.

- Aperte a minha mão! - ele segurou a mão dela enquanto esfregava sua região lombar. – Eu estou aqui, eu estou bem aqui! Respire fundo.

- Obrigada! Está passando.

- Consegue se deitar?

- Acho que sim.

- Deite de lado, vai ficar mais confortável. Está bom assim? – perguntou, após acomodá-la com alguns travesseiros.

- Esta sim!

Booth aproximou-se da barriga de Brennan e, acariciando-a, falou com o bebê:

- Oi, princesa! Você esta tendo uma noite bem agitada hoje, não é? Não se preocupe, você ainda tem bastante tempo na barriga da mamãe. Eu sei que estou louco para te conhecer, mas eu já esperei sete meses, posso esperar um pouco mais. Você é a garotinha do papai. Eu te amo, minha princesa! E eu amo a sua mãe... Muito!

Brennan sorri. Ela olha para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira, são 00h07minh.

- Feliz aniversário, Booth!


	7. O Chá de Bebê  Parte 3

Pela manha, Booth ainda dormia, quando sentiu Parker pulando sobre ele.

- Feliz aniversario, papai! - gritou o menino.

- Opa! - ele o abraçou com forca. - Obrigado, amigão!

Nessa hora, Brennan e Hank entraram com um pequeno bolo decorado com  
>uma vela, cantando parabéns.<p>

- Faz um pedido, papai!

- Não preciso! Tudo que eu queria já esta aqui.

- Feliz aniversario, filho!

- Obrigado, Pops!

- Então, qual a programação de hoje?

- Papai, podemos ir ao parque? Eu quero jogar futebol com o vovô.

- Claro que podemos! Aí, à noite, saímos para jantar!

- Oba!

- Então vamos nos arrumar! – eles se preparam para um dia agitado.

À noite, todos estão no carro, a caminho do jantar.

- Então, Booth, aonde quer jantar?

- Vamos ao Diner!

- Mas nós vamos ao Diner todos os dias.

- Por isso! Todos lá já sabem do que a gente gosta.

Chegando ao restaurante, Brennan nota que as persianas estão fechadas.

- Booth, acho que está fechado!

- Não esta, não!

- Mas as persianas estão fechadas.

- Confie em mim, está aberto!

Ao abrir as portas, Brennan tem uma grande surpresa: o restaurante está todo decorado com balões rosa, cartazes e desenhos de mamadeiras, chupetas e chocalhos. Estão todos lá, Angela, Hodgins e o bebê Michael; Cam, Michelle e Paul; Caroline; Sweets e Dayse; Wendell, Fisher e Clark; Jared e Padme; Russ, Amy, as filhas e Max.

- O que é isso? - pergunta surpresa.

- Isso é pra você! - diz Booth. - Angela teve a idéia de fazer um chá de bebê pra você.

- Mas é seu aniversario.

- Digamos que foi um presente que ela me deu!

- Como eu sei que você não gosta muito de bichos de pelúcia, resolvi decorar com mamadeiras, chupetas e alguns balões cor de rosa. -explica Angela. - Espero que goste, querida!

- Está perfeito, Angela! - ela abraça a amiga. - Obrigada!

Max se aproxima da filha:

- Olhe para você, Tempe! Você está linda!

- Obrigada, pai!

- Eu não acredito! Minha garotinha vai ser mãe!

- Eu não sou mais uma garotinha, pai!

- Você sempre será minha garotinha. Quando sua filha nascer, você vai entender. – ele beija a testa da filha. – Vá cumprimentar seus convidados!

Booth se aproxima de Jared, Padme, Russ e Amy, que conversam e riem:

- Do que vocês estão rindo?

- Estávamos conversando sobre como temos pena dos namorados dessa menininha. – diz Jared.

- Namorados? Não, não, não, sem namorados!

- Viu, é exatamente disso que estamos rindo! – diz Russ, às gargalhadas.

- Pessoal, um minuto da atenção de vocês, por favor! – Angela chama a atenção de todos. – Vamos começar a abrir os presentes, então eu gostaria de pedir que cada um dissesse algo para os futuros pais, antes de entregar seu presente. Se não se importam, eu gostaria de começar. Brennan, Booth, por favor, em seus lugares. – ela os conduz a duas cadeiras especialmente decoradas.

- Nossa, com direito a trono! – brinca Booth.

- "Antropologicamente falando, mulheres tendem a revelar a gravidez primeiramente para as amigas e depois para os parceiros". No dia que o meu filho nasceu, eu recebi duas alegrias.

_FLASHBACK_

_- Foi um sonho!_

_- Ele é lindo, Angela! Absolutamente lindo!_

_- Ele é mesmo, não é?_

_- Como está se sentindo?_

_- Cansada, mas feliz! Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz. _

_- Eu fico feliz por você, Angela!_

_- Eu sei, querida, obrigada!_

_- Angela, eu preciso te contar uma coisa, mas não sei se esse é o melhor momento._

_- O que foi? Pode falar, Bren!_

_-Eu estou grávida!_

_- O que? Você tem certeza?_

_- Sim! Três semanas._

_- Três semanas? Então esse bebê é..._

_- Do Booth!_

_- Oh, meu Deus! Oh, meu Deus, Brennan! Parabéns! O que ele disse?_

_- Eu ainda não contei pra ele! Antropologicamente falando, mulheres tendem a revelar a gravidez primeiramente para as amigas e depois para os parceiros. _

_- Você vai ser uma mãe incrível, Brennan!_

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

- Eu espero que esse bebê possa trazer cada vez mais amor para a vida de você. Felicidades! – Angela encerra seu discurso com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela e Brennan dão um longo e forte abraço. É a vez de Cam:

- Seeley, Jared e eu nos conhecemos há quase vinte anos. E todo esse tempo de convivência trás certas vantagens: você conhece a pessoas pelo olhar. E os olhos do Seeley são extremamente verdadeiros. Tudo que você precisa saber sobre esse homem está nos olhos. Alegria, tristeza, raiva, dor... está tudo lá, nos olhos. Eu ainda me lembro do dia em que ele me contou que seria pai pela primeira vez. Ele tinha um brilho, uma luz tão forte nos olhos; eu nunca pensei que veria esse brilho novamente.

_FLASHBACK_

_- Booth, tem um minuto? – pergunta Cam, batendo à porta de Booth._

_- Cam, oi! Claro, pode entrar!_

_- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa._

_- Diga!_

_- Na verdade, é um conselho! É que você é o meu único amigo homem!_

_- Vá em frente!_

_- É sobre o Paul!_

_- Cam, fala logo!_

_- Então, o Paul me chamou... – Cam olha nos olhos de Booth. – Oh, meu Deus!_

_- O que foi?_

_- Oh, meu Deus!_

_- Ele te pediu em casamento?_

_- Não, não! Você..._

_- Eu não te pedi em casamento, Camille!_

_- A Dra. Brennan está grávida! Você vai ser pai!_

_- Wow! Calma aí! Você virou vidente?_

_- Seeley, você vai ser pai!_

_- Ok! Ok! Agora se acalma! Como você descobriu?_

_- Você está com aquele olhar..._

_- Achei que só as mulheres tinham aquele olhar..._

_- Não, aquele olhar... o mesmo olhar de quando soube que a Rebecca estava grávida do Parker._

_- Acho melhor eu começar a usar óculos escuros!_

_- Você está bem com isso? Vocês estão bem? Vocês estão juntos? Estão felizes?_

_- Acalme-se, Cam! Sim, nós estamos juntos! Sim, nós estamos bem, estamos felizes com tudo._

_- Oh, meu Deus, Seeley! Parabéns!_

_- Obrigada, Cam! – e eles se abraçam._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

- Felicidade e muita saúde a essa menina! Que ela e o Parker tragam, cada vez mais, brilho aos olhos desse pai!

Depois de comer, Sweets começa seu discurso:

- Eu venho acompanhando esses dois há bastante tempo. A evolução da parceria, da amizade, do companheirismo e do sentimento que nos trouxeram pra cá esta noite. Eu usei todo o meu arsenal psicológico nesses dois e nada! Eu acho que há muito eu deixei de ser o terapeuta, para virar o espectador. E, como muitos de nós, eu torci todos os dias para as coisas acontecessem. Mas eu confesso que fui pego de surpresa...

_FLASHBACK_

_- Sweets? Pode me ouvir? – Booth estala os dedos, próximo ao ouvido de Sweets._

_- Dr. Sweets? – chama Brennan, balançando as mãos diante dos olhos do psicólogo, que permanece sentado em sua poltrona, imóvel._

_- Acha melhor chamarmos um médico?_

_- Dr. Sweets! – Brennan acerta um tapa no rosto do rapaz, que parece sair do estado de choque._

_- Wow, Bones! O que está fazendo?_

_- Funcionou!_

_- Sweets, você está bem?_

_- Estou..._

_- Pegue um copo d'água pra ele, Booth. _

_- Toma aqui, Sweets! – ele entrega o copo._

_- Eu estou bem!_

_- Tem certeza? Eu achei que você tivesse tido um derrame. – diz Booth._

_- Eu estou bem! Vamos recapitular: vocês estão..._

_- Sim! – responde Booth._

_- E você está..._

_- Sim, estou! – responde Brennan._

_- Qua... Quando?_

_- Desde a morte do Vincent._

_- Vocês estão juntos desde a morte do Vincent? Por que não me disseram nada?_

_- Porque a gente precisava ter certeza que era de verdade. – explica Booth. - A morte do Vincent nos deu o empurrão que faltava. _

_- Então... é de verdade? – Sweets pergunta e o casal se olha por alguns segundos._

_- Sim, é de verdade! – responde Brennan. Booth sorri pra ela._

_- E a gravidez? Vocês planejaram?_

_- Não, não foi planejada, mas é muito bem vinda!_

_- Eu descobri no dia que o Michael nasceu! Contei pra Angela no hospital ainda. E para o Booth a caminho de casa._

_- Então, vocês estão bem com isso?_

_- Sim, estamos muito bem com isso!_

_- Ok, só me resta desejar felicidades! Parabéns aos dois!_

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Sweets propõe um brinde aos futuros pais. Todos confraternizam e dividem relatos sobre a convivência de Booth e Brennan. Os estagiários fazem belos discursos e emocionam Brennan com suas palavras. Dayse conta sobre o período que passou com Brennan nas ilhas Maluko e os desejos para o bebê. Wendell agradece a Brennan a oportunidade profissional e diz que tem em Booth uma figura paterna. Clark e Fisher também fazem belos discursos. Russ conta um pouco da infância deles e como Brennan sempre foi lógica. Ele arranca risos de todos ao descrever uma Brennan criança. Então Jared pede a palavra:

- Há alguns anos atrás nós estávamos num bar, também comemorando o aniversário do Seeley, acho que a maioria aqui estava presente. As coisas não estavam muito boas pra mim naquela época e eu, mais uma vez, tinha usado o meu irmão para me tirar de uma enrascada. No final da noite nós tivemos uma discussão e eu estraguei o aniversário dele. – as lembranças daquela noite emocionam os irmãos. - Mas antes disso, eu me lembro que a Tempe fez um belo discurso. Algo sobre macho-alfa, eu acho! Eu não sei nada de antropologia, mas acredito que macho-alfa não seja o melhor termo para definir o Seeley. Eu acho que ele é um herói. Ele nasceu herói. As coisas que ele fez por mim, a vida inteira... O fardo, as cicatrizes internas e externas. Cada vez que ele se colocou na minha frente, seja para evitar que o nosso pai me batesse ou para evitar que eu fosse preso por dirigir bêbado. Ele é um herói! Eu sei que hoje é um dia de alegria e eu estou muito feliz por vocês, de verdade. Mas eu não posso evitar me sentir triste. – Jared, Booth e Hank estão com lágrimas com nos olhos. O avô se aproxima do neto mais novo e põe a mão em seu ombro.

- Pops, eu sei que o senhor fez tudo que podia por mim e pelo Seeley, e eu o amo por isso! Mas hoje, aqui, eu olho para o Parker, pra essa neném que ainda nem nasceu e olho pra você Seeley, pra sua alegria, para o amor que você tem pelos seus filhos e penso que era isso que você deveria ter tido. Isso, tudo isso! Você! Você era o pai que nós deveríamos ter tido. – desabafa o caçula em lágrimas.

- Jared, tudo bem... – Hank tenta consolar o neto.

- São filhos tem muita sorte por ter você como pai! – ele conclui, levando Booth às lágrimas. Os irmãos se abraçam extremamente emocionados. Todos ficam comovidos com as palavras de Jared.

Recuperados da emoção, todos voltam suas atenções para Max, o último a discursar:

- Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer à Angela, por preparar esta noite tão especial. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que vieram e mostraram seu carinho pelo Booth, Temperance e minha netinha. Sabem, eu nunca levei muito jeito com crianças. Quando eu digo jeito, eu digo, na minha cabeça, meninos são azuis e meninas são rosa. Meninos gostam de bola e carros. Meninas gostam de boneca e bichos de pelúcia. Quando o Russ nasceu, eu comprei um boné azul! Eu dizia que ele tinha vindo com manual, pois tudo que se ouve sobre meninos era o certo. Russ cresceu gostando de esportes, carros e tudo relacionado a meninos. - ele diz, olhando para o filho. – Quando Christine engravidou novamente, ela teve certeza de que seria uma menina. Por mais que eu dissesse que seria outro menino, ela garantiu que seria uma menina. E no dia que a Temperance nasceu veio a certeza! Ela era exatamente igual à mãe. Eu saí do hospital, parei na primeira loja de bebê e comprei um lindo par de sapatos cor de rosa. Pois, na minha cabeça, ela também viria com um manual. Mas eu estava errado, Temperance não era igual às outras meninas! Ela era única! Exatamente como a mãe. Ou seja, ela não gostava de rosa, nem de bonecas, nem de bichos de pelúcia. Ela gostava de verde, de livros e...

- De golfinhos! – ela completou.

- E de golfinhos! Tempe, eu não sei que tipo de menina a sua filha vai ser, mas eu sei que ela será única! – diz Max, entregando uma caixinha de veludo preto para Brennan.

- O que é isso? – ela abre e se emociona ao encontrar o par de sapatos cor de rosa que Max comprou para ela.

- Vamos torcer para ela gostar de rosa!

- Pai... Obrigada! – ela o abraça.

A noite termina com muito bolo... cor de rosa!


	8. Joseph  Parte 1

Domingo de manhã, Booth levanta ás sete da manhã! A noite anterior foi agitada. O chá de bebê surpresa foi um sucesso. Todos se divertiram e se emocionaram. Booth não tinha noção do quanto era querido por seus amigos. A bebê ganhou tantos presentes que foi preciso usar também o carro de Jared para trazer tudo pra casa. E o mais importante, Brennan adorou tudo! Ela estava feliz!

Depois de tomar banho, Booth é atraído pelo cheiro que vem da cozinha. Pops está fazendo o café da manhã!

- Bom dia, Pops!

- Bom dia, filho! Vamos tomar café e sair. Senão vamos nos atrasar para a missa.

- Vou acordar o Parker.

- Não, Seeley, deixe-o dormir.

- Mas, Pops...

- A noite ontem foi agitada, o menino está exausto! Temperance também está dormindo?

- Está!

- Então, quando a missa acabar, você liga e nos encontraremos para almoçar. Deixe-os descansar. Não tem problema se ele perder uma missa.

- Ok, Pops! – Booth e Hank saem para a igreja.

Por volta das nove e meia da manhã, Brennan acorda. Ela encontra um bilhete de Booth, avisando que eles foram à missa. Ela liga e combina o encontro para ás onze.

No restaurante, avô e neto conversam:

- Quando você volta, Pops?

- Eu não sei, Seeley.

- Qual é, Pops? Você tem que estar aqui quando a neném nascer. Eu quero você conosco!

- Eu farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para estar aqui quando minha bisneta nascer. Não vou perder por nada.

- Que bom! Você sabe que não precisa ir embora hoje. Pode ficar o quanto quiser.

- Eu sei, Seeley!

- Seria ótimo para a Bones ter companhia enquanto eu estiver trabalhando... – a conversa é repentinamente interrompida por uma voz há muito não ouvida.

- Oi, pai! – diz o homem parado às costas de Booth. Avô e neto sentem o sangue gelar ao ouvir aquela voz. Booth sente o corpo tremer. Lentamente ele se vira e encara o homem. – Seeley!

- Joseph! Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – pergunta Hank.

- Eu liguei para a casa de repouso, uma senhora me disse que você estava passando o final de semana com seus netos. Ela me deu os endereços. – ele responde, enquanto Booth continua imóvel. – Seeley, quanto tempo! O Jared também está na cidade?

- O que você quer, Joseph?

- Como você esta, Seeley? A última vez que te vi, você era...

- Joseph! – Hank levanta a voz. – O que você quer aqui?

- Pai, eu só... – a explicação de Joseph é interrompida pela chegada de Brennan e Parker.

- Papai! - chama o garoto ao avistar o pai. A presença dos dois chama a atenção de Joseph.

- Desculpe a demora, Booth! Eu levei mais tempo que imaginei para me arrumar.

- Esse é o seu filho? Nossa, como ele se parece com você! – Joseph se emociona ao encarar Parker, o que faz Booth perder o controle. Ele se levanta e puxa Brennan e Parker para longe.

- Vamos embora! – diz, puxando os dois pelo braço.

- Booth! O que está fazendo? Nós acabamos de chegar!

- Seeley, por favor! – pede o homem, dando um passo em direção a Brennan. Booth se coloca entre os dois e encara o homem com fúria.

- Fique longe dela! Fique longe dos meus filhos!

- Seeley...

- Fique longe da minha família ou eu te mato! - ele olha nos olhos do homem. – Vamos embora! – ele leva Brennan e Parker para fora do restaurante.

Ao chegar do lado de fora do restaurante, Booth abre alguns botões da camisa. Ele sente dificuldade para respirar. Uma tontura o atinge e ele apóia as duas mãos no capô do carro.

- Papai, o que foi? Você está bem? – pergunta Parker, amedrontado.

- Booth, aquele homem... Era o seu...

- Sim!

- Pai, você está me assustando! Por que você disse que ia matar aquele homem?

- Parker... – Booth tenta se controlar para falar com o filho, quando Hank sai do restaurante.

- Temperance, você pode levar o Seeley pra casa?

- Eu não vou deixá-lo aqui, Pops!

- Seeley, por favor, vá pra casa! Acalme-me!

- Não, Pops!

- Papai! – pede Parker, assustado.

- Seeley, você está assustando o seu filho! Por favor, deixe a Temperance te levar para casa. Eu irei daqui a pouco.

- Vamos, Booth! Vamos pra casa! – calmamente Brennan conduz Booth para o carro.


End file.
